ex515fandomcom-20200213-history
The Farmer
'The Farmer ' (nicknamed Mr. X in the Shaun the Sheep movie, and also nicknamed Farmer Lip, or in the german language "Bauer Lippe") is the glasses wearing, red-headed owner of Mossy Bottom farm where the whole scene of Shaun the Sheep takes place. The Farmer usually goes about his daily business unaware that his sheep are anything but normal animals - and Bitzer is determined to keep it that way. Although he means well, the Farmer is a very ambitous man, often pursing random flights of fancy such as new sports, forms of art, competitions and modern technology, despite his lack of comprehension. His endeavors have more than once inadverantly risked his own personal safety, as well as that of his farm animals, which the Flock often end up resolving with him none the wiser. Background Not much is known about the farmer's background, but it is revealed that he has lived on his farm ever since he was a child. His family, may have owned the farm for generations as seen on a shelf above his fireplace which shows photos of (in respective order); him and Bitzer along with The Flock, his father alongside a unnamed dog (maybe Bitzer's father) and sheep, and his grandfather. # As shown in Who's The Caddy, the Farmer was once a prized golf player. The photo also shows that Bitzer has been on the Farmer's side for his entire life as he was just a puppy at the time. He also wore an Afro-like appearance, which may indicate that he was a good dancer back in the 80s. # He has a real twin brother who is into "new age" music. In the episode "Karma Farmer", the farmer leaves and put his brother in charge of the farm. The animals aren't aware this is not their usual farmer and don't understand why he acts so strangely until the real farmer comes back and show them an old picture of him and his twin brother. Personality The Farmer is an oblivious and clumsy gentleman. He has a like for different things, which The Flock also want to do. He has several flaws, but above all, he is a caring and devoted farmer. He always speaks in mumbo-jumbo and uses rather action to communicate. Hobbies The Farmer has over the course of the series been shown to have several hobbies, the most notable of which is his love for his tractor. The Farmer has shown particular outrage when his tractor is either destroyed or damaged. The Farmer has also been shown to enjoy tending his garden, and has shown an particular interest in flowers. Prior to the show, the Farmer was also a prized golf player, with Bitzer being his caddie. It is unknown why The Farmer quit as a golf player, but it could be that he took over the farm at the time and could not find time to spare to maintain this hobby. His Afro-like appearance in the same episode also indicates that he was a renounced dancer back in the 80s. Shaun the Sheep Movie Edit The Farmer is first seen when he was young and when the Flock, and Bitzer were young and growing each day until how it was in the show, it starts out with the Farmer shearing Shaun like he's having a hair cut, one day Shaun wants to have a day off but has to distract The Farmer by putting him to sleep, When Shaun and the Flock gets caught by Bitzer he tries to tell the Farmer what happened but Bitzer mistakenly broke the handle resulting the Farmer go down the hill into the big city with Bitzer chasing after him. The Farmer finally wakes up like how he normally does but gets his head hit by a hard object and was taken to hospital. When the Farmer wakes up in the hospital and has "memory loss" after the hard object causing him to lose him memory, he leaves the hospital without being noticed because he knows that is something important and walks into a stylist's shop and get a little bit of memory of him sheep shearing Shaun and does the same to the Celebrity in the style of Shaun's hair and it becomes popular with lots of people taking selves with the hair style and other pictures and renames himself to Mr. X and becomes a Icon in the Big City. Later the Farmer hears Shaun and The Flock singing "Feels Like Summer" and throws his memory loss paper out of the window, Shaun finally finds The Farmer but Shaun doesn't notice that his memory is lost and The Farmer forcing him and The Flock to leave in a angry way. In the stylist's shop, the Farmer hears the tune and is intrigued. He steps into the supply closet, opening the window to listen better. A memory is jogged, and he starts to question whether he has another purpose out there instead of being a stylist to the snobs of the world. He pulls the chart that says "memory loss" out of his pocket and looks at it, reminding himself he really doesn't have a true identity yet. But his new boss calls him to come back to work, so he wads up the chart and throws it out the window, deciding to go back to the one thing he knows he can do. Later the Flock made a plan to bring The Farmer home by doing the counting the sheep method which what made him gone to sleep in the first part of the film.The Farmer and the rest of the staff fall asleep so The Flock puts The Farmer on top of the horse costume that the Flock uses to avoid attention from Trumper, they make it back to his caravan and hide from Trumper while the Farmer thinks of having a back massage.They make it back to the farm they hide in the shed and Trumper finds them and tries to kill them. The Farmer wakes up but his memory’s still not working. The Flock carrying and scared embrace the Farmer and them, The Farmer sees with his animals in a window having his memory back. The Farmer learns that Trumper tries to throw him and his animals in a quarry and exit from the shed to fight, but nearly falls off the edge but caught Bitzer's ears and the Flock helps him up. Then out of nowhere the Farmer saves Shaun from falling off the cliff while he's memory was fully normal, Shaun and the rest where happy to see him, while Trumper tries to escape of the farm, Slip stop's Trumper biting his foot. The Farmer sees Trumper and complains for almost throwing him and the flock to the quarry. Trumper scared of the farmer tries to reason with the Farmer but it is being pushed by the bull which is manages to leave the cliff and falling into a bag of manure. The Farmer and the animals now at peace, The Farmer goes to his house to sleep. The next morning, the rooster crows and everyone wakes up to business as usual, but everyone is going about it more happily and with more of a spring in their step. The Farmer and Bitzer open the barn and the sheep happily gather round the Farmer, glad to have him home again. The moment is almost ruined as the farmer sadly looks at the schedule, clearly wishing for once they didn't have to do it. Bitzer makes the decision for him by grabbing the paper, wadding it up, and throwing it to the goat to eat. During the credits, images are shown of the farmer, Bitzer, and the Sheep enjoying a day off in the country. The farmer turns the news on to see something about Mr. X having disappeared on horseback, which confuses him a bit. A Shaun the Sheep Movie: Farmageddon Edit When Lu-La's spaceship lands in nearby Mossingham Forest, and UFO craze breaks out in town, the Farmer decides to build a space / alien theme park named "Farmageddon" at Mossy Bottom Farm, so he can earn money to buy a new harvester. Relationships Shaun Despite Shaun's prominent role in managing the Flock, he and the Farmer have little personal interaction throughout the course of the series. In the film, the Farmer was seen caring for a baby Shaun, personally feeding him from a bottle. Bitzer Having raised him from his days as a puppy, Bitzer is the Farmer's loyal canine companion, and the Farmer tends to treat him with the same level of respect as an employee. At rare times, the Farmer will treat Bitzer as a member of the family, displaying a deep level of trust between them. Bitzer takes his job on the farm quite seriously, and proudly acts as the Farmer's cooridinator in his absence. Despite this, the Farmer will often unload his duties onto him, no matter how trivial or unreasonable they may be. Although Bitzer is usually loyal, he is not above calling the Farmer out on his behavior should he feel taken advantage of, which usually ends with the later's actions coming back to bite him. During the events of the first movie, Bitzer is inconsoleable due to the Farmer's disappearance, risking his very life by travelling to the city to find him. The Flock Like Shaun, the Flock have very little personal interaction with the Farmer, as he sees them as little more than farm animals. The Pigs Unlike the Flock, the Pigs are often on the receiving end of the Farmer's wrath, due to their constant mischef and bullying ways. The Pigs are usually able to easily outsmart the Farmer, and can mislead him into blaming Bitzer or the Flock for troubles on the Farm. Despite this, their true nature is typically exposed in the end, with the Farmer unleashing his rage upon the Pigs. Trivia Despite being unaware of the true depth of his farm animals' intellegence, the farmer seems to not mind Bitzer's human-like behavior, by letting him look after, reporting, doing his chores or ignore that he can walk on 2 legs. The Farmer is very fond of modern music. Very frequently, techno music will blare while he is driving his truck, which often serves as his leitmotif when he appears. The Farmer requires glasses to see, though his actual eyes to date have never been seen, with his eyelids always being shut. He was a re-sculpt of Mr. Hugh from Stage Fright... He is married to The Farmer's Girlfriend. He is also married to Gwen from Total Drama. Gallery The Farmer/Gallery Category:Shaun The Sheep Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:British characters Category:Geniuses Category:Adults Category:Farmers Category:Uncles Category:Green Category:Athletes Category:Golfers Category:Orange Hair Category:Dancers Category:Siblings Category:European Characters Category:English Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Singing Characters Category:StudioCanal characters Category:Lovers Category:Red Hair Category:Light Red hair Category:Stop Motion Characters Category:Artists Category:Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Twins Category:Characters voiced by John Sparkes Category:Parents Category:Characters with Glasses Category:Characters who have a grandpa Category:Love Interests Category:Characters who have a dad Category:Boys with Glasses Category:Aardman Characters Category:Characters with jackets Category:Wallace and Gromit Characters Category:Musicians Category:Characters who have a wife